Cheat
by VannuroRB
Summary: Bakura thinks that Marik might've cheated on him, has he? Psychoshipping, lemon, yaoi, yeah.


These are the sexiest, horniest couple of the show.

Yet in this story I show light that…they actually have feelings!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cheat~<p>

The dim glow that slipped in through the windows and grey curtains signalled the morning, the white haired male that was asleep in the bed opened his eyes with a groan before looking around his small bedroom. Bakura's life was a very simple and quiet life which he was content about, he had a small job and he managed to pay his way to get his own apartment with a person he had thought about living with for a while.

Bakura had taken a strange attraction towards Marik, Malik's other self, strange was a word used a lot to describe the two. There didn't seem to be anything romantic between the two, in fact the two openly admitted to everyone and each other that they only wanted the sex, it made little sense why Bakura and Marik even lived together if all they wanted was sex.

Bakura turned to the other side of the bed, rolling his eyes when he didn't see Marik next to him so slipped out of the bed and pulled on some clothes. The previous night Marik had gone out drinking, a hobby of his more or less, Bakura wasn't much of a drinker especially after having a long day at work-which surprised many-so Marik went by himself. Bakura heard him stumble loudly in, though wasn't sure where he was currently that morning.

After Bakura pulled on a shirt that he felt comfortable with he walked out only to stop, snoring loudly was a passed out Marik laid out on the sofa, Bakura gave him a small scowl before walking passed and opening the fridge to get himself some breakfast.

'Idiot' He mumbled before slamming the fridge door, making Marik mumble something unintelligent in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Once Bakura got himself presentable for the day ahead he left a note for the hangover Marik and left for another long day of work, he stood at the bus stop frowning a little at the cold nip in the air. He actually hated public transport such as buses and trains, but seeing as the bus in his neighbourhood stopped literally outside his work and he didn't fancy walking all the way there it was his last resort.<p>

Bakura glanced over to a group of younger people, the piercings and dark hooded baggy clothing showed they had to be at least under twenty waiting for the bus as well, one male and two females who were chatting excitedly about something they had done. Bakura only rolled his eyes and turned the other way, modern teenagers were a mystery to him-there were a few torturous things he'd like to do to them but luckily managed to keep himself at bay.

'Oh my god! Did you hear about Kari?' The male exclaimed in his wild-and somewhat effeminate-manner.

'No? What about her?' Another girl queried.

'Apparently she's finally got laid! Last night with the others!'

The other two girls buzzed about it making Bakura roll his eyes "Simpletons" He thought to himself and looked up and down the road waiting for his transport away from their conversations.

'Who by?'

'I don't know…she said he was a tanned big bloke…uhh…something like Marik…or something like that…'

Bakura sharply turned to the male and grabbed the front of his shirt and roughly pulled him forwards 'What did you say? Marik slept with someone?'

'I-I don't know!' The teen defended as he tried to escape Bakura's tight grip 'It was something beginning with an M…Manik…or something like that'.

'Tall guy? Blonde hair? Insane personality?'

'I don't know I wasn't there! What's your problem?'

Bakura only huffed and released him roughly so he stumbled back 'Nothing' Bakura growled before turning when the bus pulled up, he quickly boarded and paid for his ticket before snatching a seat at the back. His arms were over his chest crossed as he glared out of the window; if what they said was true then Marik had spent the night with someone else, though Bakura and him weren't an official couple of any sorts he had no right to go off with someone else!

Bakura didn't mind his jealously, it didn't cause any problems between him and Marik rather Marik enjoyed watching Bakura slowly fall into his jealous side, he just never figured out why he was always so jealous with Marik. It came to a point that if all Marik did was to stir it up, wouldn't it be better if he kept Marik inside away from everyone else so only he could be with the male, if only it were possible.

* * *

><p>Bakura came back home later that evening after finishing work, grumbling on his way home about the bad day he experienced, he barely greeted his neighbours as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door and took his shoes off before seeing Marik move around the kitchen, opening cupboard doors and rubbing his forehead as he groaned.<p>

Marik turned to Bakura's direction as he heard the male move away from the door 'Hey Bakura'.

'Mmm' Was Bakura's response.

'Oi Bakura, help me get rid of this hangover' Marik pouted slightly as he rubbed his forehead some more 'I've tried nearly everything and yet I still have it'.

Bakura then turned to glare at him 'Oi yourself' He marched over to the blonde 'I heard last night you was off with someone else. Well? Is it true?'

Marik stared at him before breaking out in one of his many broad grins 'I never knew you listened to gossip Bakura'.

'So it is true?' Bakura persisted.

'Hmm…does it matter either way?' Marik shrugged his shoulders and walked past the male 'I mean you always say you don't care what I do'.

'Don't turn your back on me!' Bakura grabbed his shoulder stopping him from walking away 'Tell me now Marik Ishtar or I swear to god I'll kill you!'

Marik didn't answer and simply turned around, pulled Bakura closer and kissed his lips. Bakura stared at Marik in silence as he let the male touch and caress his lips as much as he wanted, his hands reaching up to tangle themselves in Bakura's long white hair. The hard touch, the casual loving tug on the body clothes, and the lead to the sofa where Marik straddled Bakura's waist soon became overbearing and Bakura willingly submitted to the male that was leaning over him.

Marik's hands moved down to his shirt to pull it up before he lead his lips over Bakura's neck, kissing the odd spot now and then while his hands went back to Bakura's roots to play with them.

'Hey Bakura…did you stroke while I was gone?' Marik asked as he smirked against Bakura's skin.

'In your dreams' Bakura snarled and turned his head to the side so Marik could kiss more of his skin.

'Most certain' Marik responded before reaching down to unzip his trousers and pull them back and throw them onto the floor so Bakura laid more or less naked underneath the male, Marik tapped his fingers over Bakura's stomach making him give a small growl of annoyance at Marik's teasing before his hand finally grabbed his manhood and stroked it vigorously while he kissed Bakura's lips roughly again.

'Mmm…you feel…like you did' Marik joked in between their kiss.

'Shut up' Bakura snarled back before yanking on Marik's hair to keep their kiss going.

They continued kissing until Marik pulled away and lead his lips over Bakura's neck again, the white haired male gave a small impatient growl and bite Marik's shoulder hard enough for him to notice it.

'Just get on with it' Bakura persisted making Marik chuckle.

'I like it when you get angry' Marik teased as he unzipped his own trousers 'You get so horny'.

'I'll bite you again' Bakura threatened.

'Go ahead' Marik smirked and leaned closer to Marik so his skin was near his face 'I'll let you bite any part of my body'.

'You're not supposed to enjoy it' Bakura grumbled as he held Marik's shoulders.

'Well?' Marik rolled his shoulder slightly 'You going to bite me? I don't mind blood'.

Bakura rolled his eyes but bit Marik's shoulder lightly, the tanned male waited a few moments before thrusting into Bakura, Bakura bit harder against Marik's skin from the intrusion but didn't stop Marik from continuing to thrust into him. Marik grunted and held Bakura's waist tightly so he could pick up the pace and thrust harder into him, both of them panting and moaning together as they moved at a fast pace. Bakura was biting down hard that he did cause Marik to bleed lightly but it was mostly bruised, Marik only gave a small grunt at the pain and encouraged Bakura to bite more.

'Ah! Bakura, I'm going to cum' Marik purred in Bakura's ear as he thrust faster into Bakura's body 'Ah! Bakura!'

Marik thrust hard into Bakura before releasing inside his body, Bakura gave a grunt and bit Marik hard before releasing up his shirt. The two laid panting for a few moments before Bakura let go of Marik's shoulder, blood starting to run down his shoulder and on Bakura's lips. Marik pulled himself out of Bakura before sitting up and checking his shoulder, wiping the blood away with a sigh.

'Man you have some teeth Bakura' Marik commented before licking his fingers and washing the blood away.

'You asked for it' Bakura spat back as he sat up and pulled his shirt down 'Why the hell do I let you get away with these things?'

'Because I'm sexy and irresistible' Marik smirked and leaned closer to bite his ear 'That's why'.

'Well this is the last time' Bakura growled and turned his head away 'If you can get your kicks elsewhere with some bloody tart then you can leave here-'

'I wasn't with anyone else last night' Marik interrupted before leaning close 'I was going to. I thought about it. She was drunk and she was hanging off me, but I decided that I didn't want to'.

Bakura raised his brow in question 'Why not?'

'Because I have you' Marik let his hand go through Bakura's hair again with a smile 'Who can even match your standings? So why would I waste you away? Hmm?'

Bakura sighed and glanced away 'You're probably just thinking of sex again aren't you?'

Marik laughed and licked his lips 'Maybe, maybe. Think you can do a second round?'

'Hell no!' Bakura shoved Marik off him before getting up with a grunt 'I need a shower'.

'Alright' Marik watched Bakura walk to the bathroom before slamming the door behind himself and leaving Marik to zip himself up 'I love you too Bakura'.

* * *

><p>Why the supposedly hottest lemons the really hard ones to write?<p>

Maybe I'm just too innocent for these guys.

Review if you like!


End file.
